The present invention relates to a novel color coupler compound, a silver halide color photosensitive material using the same and an image forming method using the same and, more particularly, to a silver halide color reversal photosensitive material and an image forming method using the same.
Recently, silver halide color sensitive materials are strongly required to have good color reproduction in addition to high sensitivity, high sharpness, and high graininess.
In the field of silver halide color photosensitive materials, a 1-phenyl-5-pyrazolone coupler has been extensively used as a magenta coupler. However, compounds having little secondary absorption and good hue and preferable as image forming dyes have been searched for, and a pyrazolotriazole magenta coupler is also beginning to be used widely.
A pyrazolotriazole magenta coupler is an attractive compound having good hue. However, a 4-equivalent coupler in which a position where the coupler couples to an oxidized form of an aromatic primary amine developing agent is a hydrogen atom, undesirably causes yellow coloring with time after development.
Compared to this 4-equivalent coupler, a 2-equivalent coupler in which the coupling position is substituted by a split-off group (e.g., a halogen atom) instead of a hydrogen atom does not easily cause yellow coloring.
A color reversal photosensitive material is subjected to first development, reversal processing, and color development in this order. Since a 2-equivalent coupler has a high degree of color generation per mol of silver, this coupler has an essential problem that the coupler lowers the sensitivity compared to a 4-equivalent coupler. Accordingly, when a pyrazolotriazole magenta coupler is to be used in a color reversal photosensitive material, a 4-equivalent coupler is desirable from the viewpoint of sensitivity. The use of a 4-equivalent pyrazolotriazole magenta coupler in a color reversal photosensitive material is disclosed in, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. (hereinafter referred to as JP-A-)5-100382 (U.S. Pat. No. (US) 5,272,049) and JP-A-63-153548 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,351). However, the above mentioned problem of yellow coloring occurring with time after processing remains unsolved.
Of such 4-equivalent pyrazolotriazole couplers, compounds belonging to the category of a 1H-pyrazolo-[5,1-c]-1,2,4-triazole type coupler are already disclosed in, e.g., JP-A-5-100382 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,049), JP-A-63-153548 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,351), JP-A-6-208209, JP-A-6-214360 (U.S. 5,368,998), and JP-A-7-261348. However, when the present inventors applied these know compounds to color reversal photosensitive materials, the photographic properties largely varied when the replenishment rate of a color developer was lowered. Additionally, unpreferable sensitivity reduction occurred when the sensitive materials were stored.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a silver halide color photosensitive material which has good color reproduction and high image fastness and produces little stain.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a silver halide color photosensitive material which has improved in the storage stability and the resistance to composition variations in developers.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a color reversal photosensitive material which has good color reproduction and high fastness and has improved in the storage stability and the resistance to composition variations in developers.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method for forming a color image which is good in color reproduction, image fastness, storage stability, and resistance to composition variations in developers and improved in stain formation.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a color coupler that can be used in such photographic materials as those mentioned above.
The present inventors have extensively studied a structure which does not easily cause yellow coloring among other 4-equivalent pyrazolotriazole couplers, and found that some of the 1H-pyrazolo-[5,1-c]-1,2,4-triazole type couplers described above do not relatively easily cause yellow coloring, thereby completing the present invention.
That is, the objects of the present invention are achieved by the following photosensitive material.
(1) A silver halide color photosensitive material comprising at least one blue-sensitive emulsion layer, at least one green-sensitive emulsion layer, and at least one red-sensitive emulsion layer on a support, wherein the material contains a magenta coupler represented by formula (MC-1) below: 
wherein R1 represents a tertiary alkyl group; each of s, m, and n independently represents 0 or 1; each of R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, and R7 independently represents a hydrogen atom, halogen atom, alkyl group, or aryl group; L represents a divalent group selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94NR8SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NR8xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NR8COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR8COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR8CONR9xe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, wherein the right side of each formula bonds to the phenyl group in formula (MC-1); each of R8 and R9 independently represents a hydrogen atom, alkyl group, or aryl group; J represents a divalent group selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONR10xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR10COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR10COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR10NR11xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NR10xe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94CONR10SO2xe2x80x94, wherein the left side of each formula bonds to the phenyl group in formula (MC-1); each of R10 and R11 independently represents a hydrogen atom, alkyl group, or aryl group; B represents an alkyl group having the total number of carbon atoms of 1 to 70 or an aryl group having the total number of carbon atoms of 6 to 70; p represents an integer from 1 to 5, a plurality of xe2x80x94Jxe2x80x94B""s being able to be the same or different when p is 2 or more; G represents a group selected from the group consisting of an alkyl group, aryl group, halogen atom, and alkoxy group; and q represents an integer from 0 to 4, a plurality of G""s being able to be the same or different when q is 2 or more, provided that the following magenta coupler is excluded: 
(2) A silver halide color photosensitive material comprising at least one blue-sensitive emulsion layer, at least one green-sensitive emulsion layer, and at least one red-sensitive emulsion layer on a support, wherein the material contains a magenta coupler represented by formula (MC-2) below: 
wherein R1, s, m, n, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, and R8 each represent the same meanings as defined in formula (MC-1) of (1) mentioned above; T represents a divalent group selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94NR8COxe2x80x94, wherein the right side of each formula bonds to W, or a phenyl group, wherein t=1 when T is the divalent group selected from xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94NR8COxe2x80x94, t=0 when T is a nonsubstituted phenyl group; t is an integer from 1 to 5 when T is a substituted phenyl group; W represents a group containing a 1- to 70-carbon alkyl group and containing, at the same time, a group selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CR12HOH, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94SO2NHCOR13, and xe2x80x94CONH2, or a group containing a 6- to 70-carbon aryl group and containing, at the same time, a group selected form the group consisting of xe2x80x94CR12HOH, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94SO2NHCOR13, and xe2x80x94CONH2, a plurality of W""s being able to be the same or different when t is 2 or more; and each of R12 and R13 represents an alkyl group or aryl group.
(3) A method for forming a color image on a silver halide color photosensitive material comprising a step of performing black-and-white development followed by a step of reversal processing for the material and a step of performing color development for the reversal processed material by using a color developer having a pH of 11.5 or more, wherein the material subjected to the black-and-white development is the material described in item (1) or (2) above, and a replenishment amount of the color developer is less than 1.6 liters per m2 of the material.
(4) A compound represented by formula (MC-4) below: 
wherein each of R2 and R3 independently represent a hydrogen atom or 1- to 3-carbon unsubstituted alkyl group; R11 represents a hydrogen atom, 1- to 8-carbon unsubstituted alkyl group, or 5- to 10-carbon cycloalkyl group; each of R12 and R13 independently represents a hydrogen atom or 1- to 20-carbon alkyl group; n represents a natural number from 1 to 3; and V2 represents a group selected from the following groups: 
wherein each of R14, R15, R16 and R17 independently represents a hydrogen atom or 1- to 3-carbon unsubstituted alkyl group; each of s and u independently represents 2 or 3; R18 represents a 1- to 8-carbon unsubstituted alkyl group or 6- to 20-carbon aryl group; w represents 1 or 2; R19 represents a hydrogen atom or 1- to 20-carbon unsubstituted alkyl group; each of R20 and R21 independently represents a hydrogen atom or 1- to 3-carbon unsubstituted alkyl group; each of R22 and R23 independently represents a chlorine atom or bromine atom; each of x and y independently represents an integer from 0 to 2; and L2 represents a 2- to 10-carbon alkylene group.